It's Just Junior Prom
by MinaRobins
Summary: Spoilers for 2x20. Prom Queen. The untold scenes between everything else. Has a happy ending for Faberry.


**Title:** It's Just Junior Prom

**Author:** Mina Robins

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Spoilers for **_2x20. Prom Queen._**The moments in between. Has a happy ending for Faberry.

I can't be the only one that took these moments and made something out of them right? Just watched the episode and freaked out with all the femslashy goodness. Loving the subtext. It's practically cannon. This fic wrote itself, really, the writers of the show are just being coy now. Or they like to tease us with something that can be nothing but we can totally see _something_.

….

Finn Hudson sighed as he banged his knees against the table's metal underside when he shifted in the especially squeaky chair in the study hall. He chewed on his number two pencil as he hunched over his Social Studies text book. With prom literally around every Fabray christened corner and locker. Finn has been falling behind in class.

A couple classes actually.

History was boring enough on its own, but with the two chattering teens behind him it made learning about Napoleon's childhood even more mind numbingly wearisome. Finn attention was completely shifted when he heard the mention of Jesse's name.

He darted out of his seat, thus managing to topple over the study hall's small table. Luckily the supervising teacher had just left for his fifth bathroom/cigarette break. Finn tripped over the tiny plastic chair as he revolved to tower over the younger students who occupied the table behind him.

"What did you say about Jesse?"

One of the girls raised her eyebrow at his antics and glanced to her friend. The other girl shrugged and yanked out her earphones and beckoned for Finn to lean down. He was admittedly a hunk and he was a _whole _grade older than them.

"I'll tell you if you do me a favour."

Finn frowned and wondered why the girl had both earplugs in when she had been chatting with the ginger beside her. "What do you want?"

She grinned and tapped her lips. "I want a kiss."

Finn spluttered and shook his head. "I'm dating Quinn!"

"Yeah, well I you had that charity kissing booth right?"

Finn nodded along dimly.

"I happened to be sick at home that week so I want to buy a kiss now." The strawberry blonde pulls out a dollar and waves it in front of the jocks mug. "See, I'm willing to pay."

"You can keep the dollar." Finn grumbled but then leans in.

…

Finn hurried out of the room when he saw Rachel passing. He trailed after her and immediately started. "So I heard a nasty rumour that Jesse St. James is back in town and I also heard he's going to be your date."

Rachel nibbles on her lip."No, he's joining Mercedes and Sam and I on our prom-on-a-budget. He's going to be in town for a while so I'm not sure what's going to come of it."

"I just…I don't trust him. Don't you remember what he did to you? How awful he was?" She couldn't have forgotten so quickly right? Finn blinks, even _he_ remembers.

Rachelspins around abruptly, causing the taller gleek to stop walking. _"_Finn you can't tell me what to do anymore, okay?" The diva said speedily and when Finn looked like he was about to speak she added. "If I want to date Jesse or _anyone_ for that matter, it stopped being your business when **you** broke up with me."

Hudson pulled back; Rachel was apparently having 'I'm going to be difficult day'. "I still care about you."

Rachel paused, managing to look hurt, confused and ashamed at the same time. "Look, all I ask is that, _whoever_ I choose that you be as supportive of me as I've been of you and **Quinn**, even though I'm dying every day inside about it." The singer did not think it was prudent to inform her ex that she had recently realised she wasn't jealous _of _Quinn.

She was jealous of **Finn** for taking the blonde. Which didn't make any sense; shouldn't she be more focused on the prince than princess?

"How did you find out anyways?" Rachel glances over his shoulder and looks pointing at the more than obvious Jacob trailing after Finn. The afro headed boy had an electric recorder clutched in his most likely sweating palms.

"What… I traded for the info." Finn turns around when he notices Rachel is focused on something behind him and glowers at the invasive classmate. "**Leave**."

Jacob squeaks and scurries away.

Finn grunts and turned to face the girl he still felt possessively 'boyfriendy' about. "You know…I don't even want to go to this stupid prom anymore." His voice was getting more rushed. "Quinn's got me handing out pens with our names on them, where's the dignity?" He rolls his eyes and mutters. "And I hate renting those tuxes and the corsage. I know I'm going to pick the wrong one and then Quinn's going to be all pissed off and her mom's going to look at me like…"

Rachel slammed her locker close. "Hey…" The shorter brunette felt her heart squeeze when she was reminded _once again_ that Quinn was going to the prom with Finn. She shook her head. Of course Quinn was going with her boyfriend, who else would the blonde go with?

A modest '_With me_' passes through her mind.

"Just…" She glares up at Finn. "Just get her something simple: a wrist corsage." Rachel gazes away and smiles at the memory of Quinn singing with her heart on her sleeve and a grin on her lips. "Girls like Quinn, you don't want to do anything that going to distract from their face, so ask for a gardenia" Rachel instructs. "With a light green ribbon around it to match her eyes."

Finn has tilted his head, he had zoned out a bit but had known the diva long enough to queue his nod when Rachel stopped talking. He felt his lip twitch; Rachel was actually having a cute day apparently. "You always notice things."

"I _am_ an attentive individual." The starlet sighs. "However, even I miss details at times." _My liking of Quinn._

The jock knows to nod at this point instead of arguing with his ex. "It's like how I missed kissing Cate."

The diva's brows immediately scrunch together and her stance tightens. "What do you mean?"

Finn yelps and holds up his hands as if to push away the verbal misunderstanding. "Cate wouldn't tell me what she heard about Jesse unless I kissed her." Finn realized he was digging but couldn't help but continue to his grave. "No, you don't get it, I only kissed her on the-"

Rachel's eyes were bright with an idea; she was off to find Quinn before Finn had a chance to finish.

"-forehead…"

…

The diva practically bounded down the hallways towards Quinn's third period English class. She had memorized all glee club members' schedules to ensure easy access to them whenever a glee club ordeal came up.

Surely, if she used this knowledge for selfish reasons just once it wouldn't be a big deal. She's going to burst into the classroom… That is _not_ a lady like description of her entrance. She is going to _arrive _to Quinn's class and inform her of Finn's indiscretions and then they'll break up.

Thus leaving Quinn free.

Rachel gasped when she nearly rammed in to a stationary Quinn Fabray. The motivated blonde had just left class and managed to scope out a free space on a bulletin board. The space was now taken by one of her and Hudson's posters.

"Quinn!" Rachel voiced excitedly. Finn was making this all too easy, she was going to get Quinn and… and, then the diva saw the posters held in the beauty's arms and clasped her hands.

"Berry." The blonde replied in a much more subdue tone.

"Does being queen matter to you that much?"

"Don't be silly, of course it matters." Quinn replied. "Were, you not listening, marriage can happen a bunch of times, however, junior prom is just once!"

Rachel reaches out and tentatively places her hand on top of Quinn's. "Will this make you happy?"

"It should." The blonde backs away from the shorter girl as if Rachel had scalded her with boiling water. Quinn glares at her acquaintance and then vehemently stated. "It will."

The diva appears reluctant to turn away but when Quinn was about to make another comment, Rachel seemed to have made up her mind. The brunette slowly turned and headed for class.

Quinn finally released a breath and slouches as she leans on the lockers. Her eyes lingered on Rachel's receding form. "It must."

…..

They were surprisingly in breadsticks. Again. Was this the _only_ place Lima has for people to eat in? Rachel ponders about the insane obsession their entire club has for this place. She was pretty sure Santana was ready to pounce on Sam and Quinn way back when he had won those coupons.

Thinking of Quinn made her nervous and excited… The brunette takes her straw out of her drink. She uses it to outline the shape of a heart around the letter Q on her napkin.

Jesse leans over and kisses her shoulder. "Writing me a love note?"

Rachel smiles politely but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Finn takes this moment to walk up to the table and remind the whole group of Jesse's past transgressions.

Rachel glanced up at the beautiful couple but found her eyes straying onto only Quinn.

"Quinn, you look stunning." Jesse said smoothly. "The ghost of Grace Kelly; let me know if you get tired of your boyfriend stomping on your pretty little feet all night, I'll be _more_ than happy to cut in."

The tall jock grinds his teeth and scowls at his rival.

"Okay, hush you guys, you're _totally_ killing the vibe." Mercedes announces, then looking up. "Quinn, you look hot, Finn, you look handsome, love you guys, but get lost, we'll see you there."

Jesse glares challengingly at Finn while Rachel trails her finger over the "Q".

….

Quinn wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as the melody of Rachel's voice surrounds everyone. She could guess his eyes were glued on the short diva and she _knew_ hers would be as well if she wasn't smart enough to keep her lids closed tight.

It was frustrating to feel Rachel's heated gaze burning into their frames and to know the moment she let Finn free. The boy of a man would rush back to Rachel and hurt her again.

Quinn has taken notice to no matter how much those two cared about each other. They were horrible when together and a controlling kind of clingy when apart.

At least in this way, Quinn was ensuring that Rachel stays a little longer out of harm's way.

The blonde breathes in the scent of Finn and tries to recall the fireworks felt from before. However, he was no longer connected to Rachel which was the sole reason that had caused her to want Finn. Quinn was envious of their relationship and hoped for what was never going to be hers. She needed them separated.

She leaned her forehead onto the tall boy's shoulder. What she gained in the end didn't give her the solace she wanted.

It wasn't until she blinked open her eyes and dared to glance over Finn's shoulder's did she feel the exploding, fierily burn of lust.

Her gaze held Rachel's and for a heartbeat she fantasized the want and love was mutual.

….

The moment the fight was over, Quinn stormed out of the gym with Rachel running after her.

Quinn shoved opened the bathroom door and barrelled past a startled class mate. The girl knew Quinn through their entire Cheerio career and can tell it was one of those times to avoid the blonde at all cost, she ending up repeatedly swinging her hands so they'll dry while standing outside of the gym doors.

"This is all your fault!" Quinn was so unbelievably frustrated that her plan was falling through. She wasn't Queen. She wasn't going to be able to settle with Finn. Rachel was going to get back with that self-righteous boyfriend of hers! "Nobody would have voted for me, because he would rather be with **_you_.**"

"That's not true!" Rachel rushed forward; her arms already outstretch to offer a hug.

Quinn panicked; she didn't need anything else to ruin her resolve to let her heart settle. In her haste she swung her hand out and hurt the one thing she had hoped to protect.

Her heart stung more than her hand and tears poured down her cheeks as she apologized.

Rachel held her face as tears of her own dripped onto the bathroom's tiled floors.

…..

The brunette looked into the restroom mirror to inspect her slightly heated cheek. "Most girls would be upset, about getting slapped in the face but I happen to appreciate the drama of it." Rachel looks over at Quinn hoping for a slight laugh.

The ex-cheerleader scoffs and shifts her weight against the cool porcelain basin.

"I know you think it's hard to be you." Quinn's voice wavers as she forced herself to push out her words. "At least you don't have to be _terrified_ all the time."

The starlet carefully wets the corners of a paper towel and whispers. "What are you so scared of."

"A future…" _Without you._ Quinn takes the paper towel and clutches it in her hand. It crinkles as she applies it to her face. "When all this is gone."

"Look, you have nothing to be scared off." Rachel turns to Quinn. "Look, you are a _very_ pretty girl Quinn."

The blonde blinks up at Rachel and dips her head shyly.

"Prettiest girl I've _ever_ met." Rachel walks even closer and leans in slightly. "But, you're _a lot_ more than that."

The conviction in the other girl's voice makes Quinn sniffle even more. She gulps when Rachel is all but plaster against her.

"Here, let me help." Rachel whispers while taking the damp paper towel out of Quinn's hands and placed it on the basin behind the blonde. Rachel then takes a deep breath and holds the taller girl's hands in hers. The diva recalls the glance she had shared with Quinn during her song.

Praying that the love she saw wasn't just a delusional hope, she presses her lips timidly onto Quinn's. It starts off as just a touch, but Rachel becomes bolder when the other girl wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and drags her even closer.

There are no words that can explain the feelings between them. There is no need for them. Their bodies are thrumming with warmth and both their hearts are racing. The light-headedness makes them both sigh with content.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asks when their kiss ends, she keeps her eyes closed to prevent herself from losing the moment.

"I was not even aware of my… liking of you, till quite recently." Rachel grins up at the blonde and kisses her on the tip of her nose. "I did not think I was into women."

Quinn's eyelids flutter open with surprise. "Your dads are gay."

Rachel laughs and hugs Quinn. "Being raised up in an open-minded family does not make me any more compliant to the idea when I had only ever dated males."

Quinn ducks down and kisses Rachel much more forcefully than before. "But not anymore, right?"

"No, I only date "Quinns" now." The brunette replied, wanting to dispel all of the other girl's worry. "And I happen to be holding onto the only Quinn that matters."

The blonde is so touched by Rachel's words she renews their kissing. She lifts her finger and tangles it into Rachel's hair. The shorter girl blushes when Quinn props her up onto the basin's lip in her enthusiasm to be closer. Quinn situates herself between Rachel's legs and smiles into her kisses.

"Want to come over to my place?" Quinn's voice was husky. "Mom doesn't let guys stay over but a girlfriend certainly can." Quinn bites the inside of her cheek when she sees how flushed Rachel's cheeks become. "If you aren't ready for 'that', I understand completely, I just want to spend more time with you, a _lot_ of time with you, we could watch a movie or go shopping?"

"It's almost midnight, I doubt there is a single outlet mall opened in Lima." Rachel reminds with a smirk. "And you will miss the rest of the night and I know how important this event-"

"It's just junior prom." Quinn says, then after taking Rachel's hand and placing it on top of her heart she softly murmurs. "Rachel, you're **you.**"


End file.
